


Sovrngarde

by VideoDame



Series: Signe's Shortstories [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Sovrngarde, Sovrngarde quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoDame/pseuds/VideoDame
Summary: Signe goes to Sovrngarde to defeat Alduin, but meets a few people she hasn’t thought about in years.





	Sovrngarde

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic, this one with canon game events. Again, my work is un-beta'd, so forgive any errors.  
> Sorry if things seem fast-paced.   
> My tumblr is aph-wisconsin, and my art blog is knight-owl-arts!

The sky above was a bright, swirling vortex of all kinds of colors. If you could take every aurora in Skyrim ever seen, and store them all in one place, this is what it would look like. Bright clouds lined with a pink hue circled around the sky, like a gentle tornado that will never form, and in the center lay a bight beam of light. Stars and nebula clouds surrounded the sky, and in that moment, everything felt at peace. Sovngarde was the most gorgeous place in the universe.

The peace was broken, however, when a gigantic black dragon swooped through the heavy mist and overhead, circling around as if it was looking for something. And it was.

Signe cursed as Alduin flew ahead, and she was reminded as to why she was in the land of the honored dead in the first place. The longer Alduin stayed here, devouring the souls that remained here, the stronger he would become. She had to act fast.

She made her way down the worn slope from the entrance area, and into the thick pale mist of ground level. It was hard to see anything in front of her, the only things visable were objects near her and the ground. Taking a deep breath, she makes her treck in the direction of the Hall of Valor. Alduin's roars echo overhead, and she feared just how many souls he was stealing in this mist.

Minutes seemed to drag along as Signe tried to navigate through the foggy ways, growing more frusterested with every tree and rock she runs into. It wasn't until a voice calls out to her from the depths of the thick fog, does she stop to really look around.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Calls a male voice from somehwere to her left. Looking down, she notices thats where the road leads to. Deciding to follow the voice, she heads in that direction.

"Uh, yeah, someones here. Where are you?" Signe calls out as well, turning to look around her as she walks. When she turns her head back, however, shes face to face with a nobleman in very expensive clothing. She reels back slightly in surprise. "Whoa!"

The man sighs in relief, his form outlined in a soft golden glow. "Oh thank the Gods, another person. I've been lost in this fog since I've arrived here!"

Signe has to stop and stare at the man, who seems to be very familiar. Then it finally clicks. "...High King Torygg?"

The Nord man beams as his name is said. "Yes! Yes, it's me. Listen, is there anyway you can help me through this?"

She nods, reaching a hand out. "Yeah, of course. Has this mist always been here?"

The late High King takes her forearm, and the two hold on tightly to each other as they begin to walk. "I don't know, I thought this was just how Sovrngarde was...until that dragon swooped down and stole an innocent soldier's soul right in front of me. Then I realized, he must have made it, so none of us could hide in the Hall of Valor."

"That makes since," Signe ponders, "But don't worry, any lost soul we pass, we'll add to our chain. No more souls will be stolen while I'm here."

As the two made their way through the fog, they were able to rescue multiple other souls lost in the mist. Everytime Alduin flew overhead, or tried to swoop down, she'd call to everyone to duck or get on the ground. With her efforts, she was able to lead a large group of honored dead to the Bone Bridge that head to the Hall of Valor. She motioned for the other to go ahead, while her herself approched the bridge keeper. The man was large, a traditional Nord type, and had an air of power around him.  
  
When she was close, he spoke. "Halt! None are to enter without trial!"

Signe, despite the large Nords intimidating nature, stands her ground. "Let them in for now, they can do their trials later. Alduin is terrorizing this plane of existance, they need shelter or else they'll be devoured. If you want a trial so bad, then I'll complete the trial for them and for myself."

The man scoffs. "That's not how this works, but I'll accept it for now. I am Tsun, Nordic God of Trials. By what right do you have to enter the Hall of Valor?"

The Nord woman smiles and crosses her arms. "By right of birth. I am Dragonborn."

"Dragonborn?" This cought Tsun of guard. "It's been a while since we've had one of them. Dragonborn or not, you need to pass the trial of strength."

Signe nods, taking a step back and drawing her dragonbone greatsword, the other drawing his battle axe. "Then so be it!"

Tsun swung first, and the two battled as Alduin continued to fly around overhead, seeming angry that the souls were stolen from him. Signe kept her composure while battling, knowing she had to be quick, for there were far more pressing matters at hand. She needed to get into the hall and gather the warriors who fought Alduin all those years ago.

With one last bash against the mans battle axe, he reels back and laughs. "Ah, yes! You have proven yourself well, Dragonborn. You may enter the Hall of Valor. But do not dwell long, for the living do not belong in Sovngarde."

Signe nods to him, and quickly makes her way over the giant whale bone bridge and to the Hall of Valor.

 

* * *

 

The hall was bigger up close than when it did when she was on the other side of the bridge; and Gods, it was even bigger inside.

Long stone tables with platters and platters of food were what greeted her once she entered. Nords were singing, some dancing, others fighting to prove their valor to each other. Signe had never seen so many Nords in one place who weren't being...hostile. The air around was merry and everyone seemed to be full of joy and mead. This was truely a heaven to the Nords.

Walking further in, she located the trio of warriors that she needed to recruit. Jogging up to the group, she explained the situation as quickly as she could. Signe learned their names were Felldir, Gormlaith, and Hakon; these three were the ones to seal away Alduin to this current period in time all those years ago, and create the Shout "Dragonrend". The three agreed to fight along side her, as it was their fault that Alduin is still here today.

She lets them go ahead first, the three eagar for a real battle. Chuckling slightly, she shakes her hands in nervousness, preparing herself for the biggest battle she may have to face. It wasn't until a deep, familiar chuckle pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I see you're still the hot headded little girl you always were."

Signe turns around slowly, and her eyes lock onto the bright blue eyes of another Nord, a Nord she was all to familiar will. Her mouth falls open in disbelief. The man stood tall and strong, his leather armor worn from years of battle. His dark blond hair shaven on both sides and gathered in a thick ponytail at the back of his head, still the same as the day he passed.

"...Father?" Her voice cracks when she asks the question, her heart racing and her breathing picking up as she forced herself not to shed any tears.

The man grins, and opens his arms. "Ol' papa Ragnar, at your service, oh great and powerful Dragonborn-" The second his sentence ended, Signe had launched herself into the others arms, and lached onto his torso tightly. The woman let her tears fall, as every emotion she had been bottling since his death finally poured out.

"I-I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I'm sorry I-I ran away that night- you shouldn't have died alone, I should have been th-there with you! I-" Signe babbled on as he body racked with sobs, her grip becoming tight on the man, as if he'd disappear if she didn't hold on enough. When his arms wrapped around her tightly, she hid her face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the lost sound of his voice again.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Nothing could have predicted or stopped what happened to me that day. I'm jsut glad you survived and made it our into the world. I mean, look at you now! Dragonborn! By the Gods, I would have never guessed." Ragnar tells her, pulling back to hold her head in his hands and get a good look at her face. "Look at you. You've grown into such a strong, beautiful warrior- just like your mother," he stops his eyes lighting up, "Oh! Thats right!" Suddenly he turns to his left, where another large room of Nords was located, and called out: "Freya! Freya, come here, meet your little girl!"

Signe's mouth drops open, and she tries to turn her head in her fathers grip to look over where he was calling, "M-Ma?"

A woman made her way out of the crowd, clad in armor as well, and a look of sheer hope and joy on her face. Her hair was golden and tied back in elaborate braids, her body muscled and strong. The warrior blood runs in the family, it seems.

She quickly made her way to the two, and Signe pulled away from her father to face the woman. Her mother had died when she was only 3, and memories of her were vauge and blurry; but when she laid eyes on Freya, it's as if she had known her her whole life. Before she knew it, Signe was rushing forward as well, and the two shared a hard embrace.

"Signe! Oh, my little one, I haven't seen you since you started to walk properly!" Freya exlaimed happily, holding her daughters head to rest on her shoulder. "Now look at you, a rough and tumble fighter with the most honorable title anyone could recieve. Dragonborn. Amazing!" She praised, rubbing the back of Signe's head with the motherly care the younger woman had forgotten. It brought fresh tears to Signe's eyes, and the two stayed like this for a few moments.

A deep, baratone roar from outside the hall broke the peaceful moment, and suddenly Signe was reminded why she was in Sovrngarde in the first place: Alduin.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from her mother, and backed a few feet away to look at both her parents. "I'm exrtemely glad to have seen you two again, and I don't want to go- but I came here to defeat Alduin, and I can't waste anymore time."

Ragnar crosses his arms, a grin on his face, "Of course, of course, little one. Go, fulfill your destiny as Dragonborn. Rid this world of the evil, as you are destined to. We shall see you off when the time comes."

Signe smiles, wiping the last of her tears away, and qucikly heads out of the Hall of Valor.

 

* * *

 

When she makes it across the bone bridge to the trio of warriors awaiting, she avoids their questions of 'What took so long?' and told them something came up, but shes here now.

They informed her that the fog could only be cleared if they combined their 'Clear Skies' shout, and bit the thick mist away so they could properly fight the dragon. Agreeing, Signe and the other three line up, and she initiated the shout.

"Lok, Vah _KOOR_!" Signe shouts to the air, and the other three follow suit.

The fog clears for a second, before Alduin's voice calls from above, _"Ven, Mul Riik!"_ bringing the fog right back.

"Bastard," says Gormlaith, scoffing.

"Let us not give up!" Calls Felldir, "His patience will weaken the more we shout! We must keep going!" The team seemed to agree, and continued to shout back and forth with Alduin, a small battle to try and gain the upper hand in the fog.

Eventually Alduin gave up, and the land was cleared of the fog. The four gathered together, awaiting his next move, when the large black dragon swooped down from behind them. Fire scorched the land, and left them shocked as they fled to either sides to avoid the blast. The fight had begun.

Signe rushes forward, waiting for Alduin to be in her general direction, before unleashing Dragonrend to bring him level with the group.

"Joor, Zah _FRUL_!" She shouts at the World-Eater, forcing the dragon to land and fight them on the ground.

The battle was fierce, but witht he help of Dragonrend, they were able to keep it all a fair fight. All four of them were faced witht he raw power of Alduin, but Signe was the one to volunteerly take the blunt of it. She was tossed, whacked, bitten, stomped, and shouted at by the gigantic dragon, but everytime she got right back up to continue fighting.

Soon, the group had weakend Alduin, and Signe took the chance to deliver the final blow. From her position, she faced Alduin head on, and reeled back with her greatsword in hand. With all her might, she forced the greatsword forward, and flings it directly at the face of the dragon. The sword flew through the air, and just as Alduin turned to look at the Dragonborn, did the sword pirece directly through his eye.

The World-Eater give a loud, piercing shirek of pain, his head shaking to try and dislodge the greatsword from his eye. Streaks of light began to circle his body, and the skin under his scales cracked open to reveal a growing glow,

 _"Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u nis oblaan!"_ Cried Alduin, trying desprately to stop his fate, but to no avail. His roars and cries echo through the air as the light from his body grows brighter, before his scales burst away from his body in a heavy explosion. Signe ducks to avoid being hit by them, and looks up to see a shadowy mess that is Alduin, before the shadows disipate as well. Finally, his soul bursts free in another explosion of light, knocking the group back.

When they recovered, there was nothing left. Alduin had been defeated.

Signe walks over the the area of his death, and picked her greatsword back up, admiring it before seathing it back on her back.

When she turned around, the entire Hall of Valor had emptied out, its residents surrounding the battle area. Signe grins, and raises her fists in the air in victory. The crowd of Nords shout and cheer, givng praise to the Dragonborn.

The large group of Nords choose then to begin singing.

 _"Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart! I tell you, I tell you The Dragonborn comes!"_ They cried in unity, and as the line was said, Ragnar and Freya make their way through the crowd to join their daughter in celebration.

 _"With a Voice wielding power, of the ancient Nord art! Believe, believe, The Dragonborn comes!"_ The crowd sings as Signe embraces her parents, taking the moment of pure victory in.

 _"It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes! Beware, beware, The Dragonborn comes! For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows! You'll know, you'll know, The Dragonborn's come!"_ The crows sings the final verse, and ends in a loud cheer, giving praises to the Dragonborn once again.

Signe pulls away from Ragnar and Freya, blinking away new fresh tears.

"We are so, so, unbelievably proud of you," Freya begins, "You've done Skyrim, and all of the world, a great service, Signe. You are now one of Skyrim's greatest heros, and we will await for your final return here."

This made the Dragonborn pause, her smile disappearing. "But...I'm a Nightingale. I...I can't come to Sovrngarde upon my death. I pledged aligence to Nocturnal..."

Ragnar shakes his head, "Signe, you're the Dragonborn now. It's time to put your thieving days behind you, and make up for your wrongs. Seek guidence from Akatosh, and I'm sure your soul will be forgiven," he reassures, clasping his daughter on the shoulder, "Now, it is time for you to go. We will be here, waiting for you, when your time comes as well."

Signe bites her lip to try and keep from crying again, nodding. Her parents lead her back to the crowd, where Tsun waits in front, ready to send the woman back tot he land of the living.

"Ready to go?" Asks the large warrior, hands on his hips, "Theres a shout that will send you back."

Nodding, Signe readys her stance. "I am ready."

With one last look at Ragnar and Freya, Signe was sent back to Earth, a large weight seemingly leaving her soul.

 

* * *

 

When she awakes, the colorful clouds and aurora are gone from the sky, replaced with thick grey clouds and falling snow. Looking around, she realizes shes at the Throat of the World, and not Skuldafn, where she had been to enter Sovrngarde. Upon further notice, she sees that not only was Paarthurnax there, but so were many other dragons.

Together the dragons chanted, a ritual to bid farewell to their old leader, and appoint Paarthurnax as their rightful eldest.

The Dovahzul chants were mere background noise to Signe, as there was much on her mind. Suddenly, as the high of victory faded away, the stress from the events had caught up to her. She falls to her knees, staring up into the sky. She had met her parents again, had gotten praise from her father, and finally put a solid face to the name of her mother, whom she had long since forgotten.

When the dragons had finally departed, save for Odahviing and Paarthurnax, Signe finally broke. The Nord woman threw her head back and wailed. She cried harder than she ever had before, hot tears streaking down her face, only to be frozen at the bottom of her chin.

Her destiny had been fulfilled, and there was nothing more for her to do. Her heart was heavy but her soul felt empty, for she had done all she could do. There was nothing more to wait for, than death.


End file.
